


He's not my boyfriend... Or maybe he is

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Spaced
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot is inspired by the scene where Daisy picked up the phone when it was Mike who was calling and she told Tim while giving him the phone: "It's your boyfriend." Tim said: "He's not my boyfriend," and answers the phone with: "Hi, babe." (S01E03 - Art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not my boyfriend... Or maybe he is

**Author's Note:**

> Last Thursday I watched all 14 Spaced episodes in one go and I totally ship Tim with Mike.  
> 'Art', the third episode of the first series got me inspired, especially the scene where Daisy picks up the phone when it's Mike who's calling and she tells Tim while giving him the phone: "It's your boyfriend." Tim said: "He's not my boyfriend," and answered the phone with: "Hi, babe."
> 
> It's important to know that English is definitely not my first language and Google Translate helped me out with writing this one shot, so I'm pretty sure I used some American and British words and spelling.  
> Feedback is really welcome, like always.
> 
> _**This one shot contains strong language and smut.** _

It has been about two weeks since Sophie left me to go to Seattle to work for Marvel.  
I really liked it to call her my girlfriend for that short time we were together, because my thoughts didn't go to Sarah anymore. I didn't even care when she told me she broke up with Duane. I moved on with my life.  
When Sarah broke up with me, it felt like my heart was torn out of my body, but with Sophie I didn't felt like that at all. I think it wasn't meant for us to grow old together.

At a regular Tuesday morning my alarm went off at 8 a.m.. I needed to get ready for my job at Fantasy Bazaar. I would spend my day there till 5 p.m. before I would go back home, to the apartment I shared with my friend Daisy.

When I got back home from work I found out Daisy wasn't there. The day before she told me something about her new job. I had forgotten what her position is, but I did remember she said she would be home late.  
I decided to take a shower to clean myself up. I stepped under the hot shower after I had pulled my dirty and wet clothes off.

I walked into the living room naked after a half-hour shower towards the fridge to drink some coke. I didn't put on clothes, because I knew I was the only person in the apartment. I only had a towel in my hand to dry my hair.  
"Looking good, Timmy," I suddenly heard somebody say. It was my best friend Mike who was sitting on the couch, watching me without any clothes on.  
My head turned red and I immediately put my towel around my lower body, so my private parts wouldn't be visible.  
"I need to get dressed," I responded before I ran into my bedroom.  
I threw the towel off me when I entered. This was definitely one of the most embarrassing things ever happened to me. It even got more embarrassing when I found out the "accident" turned me on. Mike got me aroused by only looking at me.  
_"How could this happen? I'm not gay. I can't be gay. I never felt something for a guy. I only date girl as far as I can remember,"_ I thought. _"Well, I need to take care of my arousal before Michael notices it."_  
I lay down on my bed and I put my hand around my hard on. I started jerking myself off. First I thought about the women I always thought of while jerking myself off, but later the only person I could think of was my best friend. I tried keeping my moans down, so Mike wouldn't hear me.  
I came pretty quick and I cleaned myself up with a tissue to hide all the evidence.  
_"I should never do that ever again,"_ I thought.

**~Three days later~**

"Tim, you've been acting really weird the last few days. Are you all right?" Mike asked while we were about to game in my apartment.  
"Yeah, of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"  
My partner sighed. "Could you please not fucking lie to me?"  
"I'm not lying! Why would I fucking lie to you, Michael?"  
"You're not telling me everything," Michael reacted with some frustration. "Could you please tell me what's going on with you? We haven't talked as much as we normally do. That's why I'm asking you not to fucking lie to me."  
I sat down on the couch. "There's nothing going on, Mike. So, stop asking me if I'm fine, because I really am."  
"I still don't believe you. There is something you are not telling me. And you know why? Because I'm your best friend, God damn it!" Mike said while sitting down next to me.  
_"Why can't he just shut up about it? I just don't want to tell him I jerked off while thinking of him after he saw me naked. Can't I just keep one fucking thing to myself?"_ I thought irritated.  
I got up from the couch to go to my bedroom. "Maybe I'm not telling you everything, because I don't want to. You don't need to know every single fucking thing about me."  
Before I could shut the door of my room, Michael is already standing there to stop me. "Maybe I want to know every single fucking thing about you, Tim, because that's what best friends are for. We can tell each other everything, because we understand each other," my partner said. "Or is it too embarrassing to talk about?"  
I started laughing. "No, it's not too fucking embarrassing to talk about, Michael Watt. Can't I just keep one thing to myself?"  
"No, you fucking can't, because I know you're lying to me. Again," he tells me. "Has it anything to do with the time I caught you walking around your apartment without clothes on?"  
_"Shit. He knows what's going on,"_ I thought. "No, of course not."  
"Tim Bisley, I've known you for quite a while now and I know when you're lying to me. You're doing it right now," my best friend said with a grin on his face. "So, it is about me catching you walking around naked."  
I put my hands in front of my face. "Fine. It is about that accident. And yes, it was fucking embarrassing."  
"Me watching you without clothes on turned you on, didn't it?" Mike asked curiously.  
I nodded while my face was turning red again.  
The grin on Michael his face grew wider. "I also heard you jerking yourself off in your bedroom, by the way."  
"Shit," was the word that escaped my mouth. My face couldn't have been more red than it already was.  
My partner got closer to me and whispered in my ear: "And you know what? Hearing you jerking yourself off, turned me on as well."  
The way Michael was telling me that, got me aroused. _"I need him in my room right now."_  
I pulled at the collar of my best friend his shirt. So we stumbled into my room onto the bed. We were kissing before we could say a single word.  
I had no idea Mike could kiss like that, because we only shared a few pecks on the lips in the past. I pulled my shirt over my head and my friend did the same.  
Mike his hands went from my neck to my shoulders and from my shoulders to my chest while we kept kissing passionately. He fumbles with my nipples, before moving his hands to my belly and even lower. He unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants. I got rid of my socks and pants which left me with only my boxer shorts on. A pretty big bulge was showing.  
Then it was my turn to remove Michael his clothing. He was also sitting on my bed with only his underwear on after a few seconds. And I wasn't the only one who was turned on.  
"You still wear too many clothes," Mike said while kissing me.  
We got rid of our boxer shorts and there we were, two best friends sitting across each other in one of their bedrooms without any clothes on.  
"You have no idea how beautiful you look, Timmy."  
I looked away with a blush on my cheeks. "Well, I wouldn't complain about my point of view either, Michael."  
Mike pushed me down on my bed before he started kissing me again, starting with my mouth. He moved his mouth downwards, meeting my nipples, my chest and finally my hard on. He kissed the tip of it, before taking it completely in his mouth.  
"Oh my fucking God, babe!" I groaned loudly while I grabbed the bed sheet. "Please, don't ever stop doing that."  
I was really close to coming inside my best friend his mouth when we heard the front door of the apartment open and close. Michael removed his mouth from my arousal.  
"I'm home, Tim! Did you take Colin out for a walk like I asked you to do?" Daisy called.  
"I'm a bit busy, Daisy, so I haven't got the time to take Colin out," I answered while I was still lying naked on my bed with my bedroom door closed.  
I heard my flatmate walking towards my room. "What are you doing in there then?"  
"Just some work, Daisy. Nothing special."  
"All right. I'll take Colin out. I won't be gone long," Daisy said.  
The front door opened and closed again. Mike kissed me hard on the lips, to go on where we left.  
"Where do you keep your..." my partner started. "Stuff?"  
I lifted my head so I could face my drawer where I kept my protection. I searched for the bottle of lube and a condom and gave them to Mike.  
"Put your feet on my shoulders, Timmy. I need to reach for your entrance," Michael ordered me.  
My best friend opened the bottle of lube and squirmed some of the liquid on two of his fingers. He put one lubricated finger around my entrance and circled around it before putting it in.  
"Michael Watt!" I screamed.  
This was definitely a new feeling for me. I never experienced something like this.  
"Are you all right?" Michael asked while pulling his finger away.  
"Yeah, it's just that nobody have done this to me before," I panted. "Could you please go on with it, babe?"  
Mike went on with his business and the longer I felt his finger in my entrance, the more I got used to it.  
One finger became two fingers before he told me: "I'm going to remove my fingers now and replace it with something else."  
My best friend ripped the condom out of the package and put it on his own hard-on. "Are you ready for it?" I got asked.  
I could only nod as a respond before he entered me.  
"Oh, Michael... This feels so fucking good," I said when he started moving and got a pace.  
I dug my finger nails in his back while we were doing it and I also started stroking my own arousal. Mike removed my hand and replaced it with his one, which meant he pushed in and out of me while he stroked me in the same pace.  
I came way quicker than I wanted, but when it happened I came all over Michael his chest and belly.  
My partner came shortly after me. He pulled himself out of me and fell down on my body.  
We cuddled and kissed a bit before I said: "Let's take a shower."  
My partner agreed with me. So we got up from my bed and I got to the door while Mike threw his condom in the garbage bin.  
When I opened the door I heard a familiar voice: "Hello, Tim, I see you and your boyfriend are done," Daisy said quietly.  
I shut the door before she could see me completely naked. _"Shit. Daisy got back before Mike and I were done. And he's not my boyfriend, although I love to call him babe."_  
"What's going on, Tim?" my best friend asked.  
"Daisy is in the living room," I answered with a red face. "She knows what we were doing here."  
"Shit."


End file.
